Un joven Pierrot
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Los Pierrot son personajes de la Comédia Italiena, a partir de Pierotto o Pedrolino, máscara secundaria de la Commedia dell'Arte del siglo XVI, cuya personalidad se atribuye al cómico Giuseppe Giratoni en el siglo XVII, pero porcos saben que detras de esa mascara los Pierrot sufren y un par de gemelos hijos de un Pierrot sufriran mucho por esa erencia que corre por sus venas
**LA VIDA DE UN PIERROT**

 **Advertencia:**

Esta historia contiene Yaoi, BL o relaciones CHICOXCHICO si no te gusta este género es mejor que te ahorres la molestia de leerlo… y además contiene Mpreg o embarazo de un chico

 **Discleiner:**

InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen totalmente a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sensei

 **El Pierrot peli-plata**

-¿Oye estas bien? eso fue muy peligroso-dijo preocupado un joven peli-negro

-No te preocupes-dijo un hombre con mascara blanca que tenía una sonrisa y desde uno de los ojos de la máscara había una lagrima dibujada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo el oji-marrón aún más preocupado por esa persona

-Tan solo quiero hacerte sonreír-dijo el hombre de pelo plateado atado en una coleta alta que sobre salía de atrás de la mascara

Pero cuando el joven que él amaba escucho eso su cara de preocupación cambio un poco a la de un lindo chico de mejillas tan rojas como un tomate

-Etto… ¿Y de dónde eres? No es común ver a alguien con el pelo plateado-dijo sonrojado el joven chico

-Pues… de un pequeño circo soy, nada más que un pobre y torpe Pierrot-dijo el hombre que se paraba del suelo y se sacudía la tierra

Aquella fue la primera vez que nos habíamos conocida, desde entonces fuimos grandes amigo pero… jamás le mostré mi rostro apenas él sabía mi nombre y de donde era, pero yo en cambio lo sabía todo de él, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, sus defectos, virtudes todo absolutamente todo.

Sin embargo últimamente pude verlo muy triste últimamente ¿Sera por lo que le ocurrió a su madre de nombre Kikyo? Eso es muy probable ya que el lugar donde estaba llorando era debajo de ese hermoso árbol de Sakura que frecuentaba con ella, al verlo allí sentado llorando, no dude ni un solo segundo en hacer que deje de llorar.

-Hola InuYasha, sabes… sobre la luna yo jugaría, manteniendo el equilibrio solo por ti-dijo el hombre peli-plata parado sobre una gran esfera de platico con el dibujo de una luna, después empezó a hacer trucos de equilibrio

-Hola Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué… estás haciendo eso?-dijo el peli-negro limpiándose las lágrimas

-mi deber es hacer que rías, para poder ver tu sonrisa hermosa-dijo el hombre con la máscara mientras seguía sobre el balón

Pero de repente caigo al piso sentado y la pelota cae sobre mi cabeza

-Jajaja-comenzó a reír el oji-castaño al ver lo ocurrido

-Jajaja-comenzó a reír el Pierrot junto al joven

Después de haber quedado satisfecho con su risa, me levante del suelo sacudiéndome la tierra de la ropa mientras que me acercaba al joven que aun amaba y sentadme a su lado

-me encanta esa sonrisa tuya InuYasha-dijo el joven Pierrot

Cuando el escucho lo que le dije pude ver como él se sonrojaba, lo tome en mis brazos sentándolo sobre mis piernas y acercándolo a mi mascara, levantándola hasta la altura de mi nariz al mismo tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en los labios, luego pude ver a un pequeño peli-negro sorprendido que momentos después correspondió al beso.

Ese había sido nuestro primer beso, pero… días después en una presentación que tenía en el pueblo pude verlo entre varias personas ahogado en lágrimas, al verlo así tenía ganas de decirle: Ya no estés triste, me duele ver tu hermoso rostro así

Lo que tu padre no pudo ver estando a tu lado "Lagrimas silenciosas" y no dude ni un segundo en secarlas. Quise hacer algo para evitar que te vayas antes de hacerte sonreír, pero… en eso no pude ver quién pero solo pude sentir que me tiraban una piedra en la cabeza haciendo que yo callera al piso con sangre cayendo sobre mi mascara, después recuerdo que quisiste acercarte a mi

-no te preocupes, no importa el sufrimiento ni el dolor… si eso te hace sonreír para mi está bien-dijo el peli-plata mientras que el oji-castaño lo miraba triste, pero en eso un niño que estaba en brazos de su madre miro con lágrimas en sus ojos al joven Pierrot.

-No se preocupen, soy solo el torpe que se dejó caer y además cae muchas veces… para hacerles sonreír… solo un simple Pierrot-dijo el hombre parándose y acercándose a ese niño mientras que hacia un chasquido y como por arte de magia, alrededor de su máscara salían flores rojas para disimular la sangre, haciendo que el niño riera otra vez.

Esa noche fue a verme en el circo y… otra vez estaba llorando, me hizo sentir mal el verlo de ese modo.

-puedo ver tu dolor detrás de esas mentiras ¿Por qué no eres honesto?-dijo entre lagrimas el joven chico peli-negro

-Ni una sola vez te he mentido-dijo el hombre Pierrot mientras que con sus dedos índices seguía la línea de la boca de su máscara.

Al momento en que dije eso te pusiste aún más triste… pero lo que ignoraba era que su padre, Naraku, nos observaba.

El dia siguiente por la noche tuve una función y como siempre mi padre me daba un sermón para que no echara nada a perder.

-hijo hoy será la primera vez que presentes el truco de la cuerda floja ¿Estás listo, verdad?-dijo el hombre peli-plata mientras que su hijo terminaba de ponerse un gorro morado con cascabeles

-Si estoy listo papa, además mi novio vino hoy para desearme suerte-dijo el joven pierrot con un tono alegre en su voz

-En ese caso debes dar tu máximo esfuerzo por él y después de la función me lo presentaras-dijo el hombre oji-ambarino sonriendo

-De acuerdo papa-dijo el joven peli-plata poniéndose en su posición para esperar el momento en que debía entrar a escena

Despues de esa plática entre mi padre y yo, recuerdo que me presento (como maestro de ceremonias) ante el público, al momento en que termino de presentarme empecé a subir por un poste alto, teniendo en la cima un monociclo y un largo palo de metal.

Pero cuando subí al monociclo con el palo en mis dos manos para hacer equilibrio, cuando llegue a medio camino para llegar al otro extremo sentí como que algo le pasaba a la cuerda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba cayendo al piso, la caída causo que la máscara de Pierrot se soltara de mi rostro… intente alcanzarla pero no pude y al momento en que caí la herida de mi rostro de volvió a abrir y la máscara se había roto por la mitad.

-Muéstrame tu rostro oculto en esa mascara… que normalmente no se la muestras a nadie, si te lastimas solo llora y si te enojas solo grita, es algo natural no lo ocultes más-dijo el oji-castaño corriendo hacia el peli-plata y poniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas pero sin ver completamente su rostro tapado por su perlo plateado

-Estoy bien InuYasha-dijo el hombre oji-ambarino con una sonrisa falsa que se podía ver entre los mechones de pelo plateado y rojo por la sangre pero sin verse sus ojos

-Se que detrás de esa mascara ocultabas tu dolor… por favor muéstrame tu verdadero yo, tranquilo no importa si no sabes sonreír, no lo intentes otra vez o me dolerá-dijo el joven chico mientras que empezaba a llorar y sus lágrimas caían sobre la mejilla del hombre con una cara ensangrentada haciendo que el pelo revelara unos hermosos ojos ambarinos con lágrimas en ellos -no hace falta continuar engañándote-

Cuando sentí esas lágrimas en mi mejilla me puse realmente triste

-No te preocupes, ha sido muy difícil ya lo sé a tu lado llorare… déjalo salir…-dijo llorando mientras sonreía falsamente el joven peli-negro

-tranquilo estoy bien… pues tú me ayudaste a encontrar, ese rostro que olvide detrás de mi mascara-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que mantuvo por unos segundos y después no lo soporto mas y empezó a llorar –tranquilo… fuiste el único que lo entendió-

Despues de eso sentí como él me había abrazado tiernamente

-Llegaste con tu magia a iluminarme como un ángel… mira al mentiroso… Pierrot, que ahora tan solo descanso-dijo sonriendo el hombre peli-plata

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **5 años después**

-Y así fue como su padre y yo pasamos esos últimos días de verano antes del crudo invierno en el que unimos nuestras vidas-dijo el joven peli-negro sonriendo sentado en el pasto junto a dos niños (uno peli-negro y oji ambarino y otro peli-plata y oji-marrón) junto a una carpa de un circo

-¿Otra vez les estas contando esa historia?-dijo un hombre peli-plata quitándose una máscara (regalada por su pareja) de Pierrot con una sonrisa y en vez de una lagrima una estrella

-Papa-dijeron ambos niños parándose y corriendo hacia el joven Pierrot que dejaba su máscara en el piso y los abrazaba tiernamente

-Jajaja… Yue, Yuki dejen que ayude a su "madre"-dijo sonriendo el joven oji-ambarino

-Si papa, ven Yuki vamos con el abuelo-dijo el joven peli-plata corriendo hacia la carpa del circo con el peli-negro

Cuando ambos vieron a sus hijos irse el hombre Pierrot se acercó a su amado joven con una gran estómago y lo ayudo a levantarse abrazándolo… pero, lo que no sabían era lo que podría ocurrirles el primer dia de invierno… un dia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre y que el recordara por el resto de su vida, ya que Sesshomaru… no era el único Pierrot que había ocultado sus sentimientos detrás de su máscara y que además se había enamorado de un joven.

 **Tan… tan… tan**

 **Bien ¿Qué tal me salió? Es mi primer Fic Yaoi de esta pareja así que espero que me haya salido bien y como hubo un par de problemas con respecto a un temita pequeño que no se andaba comprendiendo les explicare… Sebastian es del anime Kuroshitsuji y un amigo me ayuda molestando y esas cosas, además esta expresado en mis dos hermanos… bueno uno más que el otro ¬¬**

 **Sebastian: Tonta Boochan… me agregaste y ni siquiera explicaste porque**

 **No seas cruel Sebastian… ha si cuando publique el próximo One-Shot de "Mi dulce princesa" intentare de que sea de AkihikoxMisaki aunque se me quemen las neuronas**

 **Tambien les dejo un pequeño juego o sorteo por asi decirlo ¿Quien es el otro Pierrot que cambiara la vida de InuYasha y Sesshomaru? es un personjes que ya ha aparecido en este primer capitulo los primeros 4 que constesten bien ganaran un One-Shot de animes para elejir y las obsiones de anime u otra cosa son:**

 **-InuYasha**

 **-Sakura Card Captor**

 **-SAO**

 **-Vincent (Final Fantasy videojuego)**

 **-Dante (** **Devil May Cry videojuego** **)**

 **-Five Night´s At As Freddy´s o como se diga (videojuego)**

 **-Ed, Edd y Edy**

 **-Harry Poter**

 **-Los simsons**

 **-Dragon Ball z**

 **-Owari no Senaph**

 **-My Little Pony**

 **-Tokyo Gohul**

 **-Genkka no Shoujo Nozaki kun**

 **-Naruto**

 **Y los publicare cuando pueda intentare de que sea un mes cada uno**

 **sin más que decir espero sus comentarios**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
